staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - pedagogiczny felieton 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Przyjemne z pożytecznym cz. 1 - porady dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (9): "Spotkanie po latach" - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.50 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (2) 11.05 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.35 Groźne słowo: Informacja - wojskowy program dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Cielę z probówki. Ceny materiału nasiennego 12.45 Notatki przyrodnicze - Wiosna 13.00 "Wspaniała maszyneria" (2): "Ucho" -serial dok. prod. włoskiej 13.45 Ostatnia wiosna bezkrwawego łowcy - film przyrodniczy 14.20 Opowieści Księżniczki Lilavati 14.40 Rzeźba Polski - film przyrodniczy 15.05 Zwierzęta świata: Kraina orła" (6): "Podbój bagien" cz. 2 - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.40 Przez lądy i morza - saharyjskie oazy - program geograficzny 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn katolicki 18.00 "Sherlock Holmes i dr Watson" (5): "Przestępstwo doskonałe" - serial prod. angielsko-polskiej (1980) 18.30 "Zwierzęta Ameryki" (4): "Tańczący o świcie" - film dokumentalny prod. USA 19.00 Dziękuję - Jacek Kuroń 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (9): "Spotkanie po latach" - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.00 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 21.30 Telemuzak - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 22.00 Studio publicystyczne "Jedynki" 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Divertimento sylwestrowe" Jeremiego Przybory 24.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Telewizja biznes 8.15 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial prod. USA 8.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język angielski (25) 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany prod. USA 16.15 Sport: Nauka gry w tenisa 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 17.05 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka: "Pogłos" i "Szkoła teatralna" - filmy dokumentalne 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Marc i Sophie" (2): "Wizyta krowy" -film prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Jaka konstytucja 19.30 Język francuski (powtórzenie lekcji 17-20) 20.00 Magazyn piłkarski- Po pucharach 20.30 Klinika natury 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Hamak" -film fabularny prod. czechosłowackiej 23.20 Non Stop Kolor 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 17.55 Reklama 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Vidcoofcrta 18.30 Teleturniej 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Janosik - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklama 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA Rai Uno 6.55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7.00 Wiadomości 7.30 Magazyn ekonomiczny z Mediolanu 8.00 Wiadomości 9.00 Wiadomości 10.15 "Spotkamy się" 11.00 Wiadomości 12.00 "Bardzo mi miło... RAI UNO" 12.30 Wiadomości 13.30 Wiadomości 13.55 "Trzy minuty o..." - ciekawostki ze świata 14.00 "Bardzo mi miło ... RAI UNO" 14.30 "Błękitne drzewo" - program dla najmłodszych 15.00 Aktualności kulturalne 15.30 Kroniki włoskie 16.00 "BIG!" - program dla nastolatków 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 "Chcesz wygrać" - teletumiej 18.30 Godzina szczytu 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Wiadomości 20.40 "Przeciw każdej chęci" - film (cz. 1) 22.15 Wybory 1992 23.10 Wiadomości 23.25 Morze Śródziemne 0.15 Wiadomości 0.45 Święta na zamku 1.20 Północ i okolice 1.50 ..Syn Monte Christo" - film 3.30 Wiadomości 5.10 Wiadomości Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperport - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautlful - serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Bamaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched -serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 Podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa, 20.30 Growing Pains - serial obycz. 21.00 Full House - serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown - serial obycz. 22.00 Serial telewizyjny 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 China Beach - serial Eurosport 9.00 Łyźwiarstwo artystyczne, Mistrzostwa Świata w Oakland 11.00 Magazyn zabawnych sportów 11.30 Zawody motocyklowe, Grand Prix Japonii 13.00 Piłka nożna, Puchary Europy 14.00 Squash, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 15.00 Igrzyska Olimpijskie niepełnosprawnych 16.00 Lekkoatletyka, maraton paryski 17.00 Piłka na plaży, turniej w Brazylii 18.00 Automobilizm - Stock cars 19.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w Anvers 20.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn aktualności 21.00 Motorsportnews - aktualności ze sportów mechanicznych 21.30 Eurosportnews - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Piłka nożna, Puchary Europy 23.30 Supercross - Mistrzostwa USA RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Ojcłec Murphy - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczka rodzinna - show 12.30 Der Hammer - serial US 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - telaturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial USA 20.15 Superfan: Nina Hagen - teleshow 21.25 Wołanie o pomoc - teleshow 22.20 Dokładnie o trzeciej - film USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku